


The right thing

by WhatACatchDean



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Season/Series 04, Stiles and Lydia get together and Malia is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatACatchDean/pseuds/WhatACatchDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is in love with Stiles but he has moved on and is dating Malia. But then the unbelieveable happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The right thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is written and posted before season four

Lydia couldn’t say when she started loving Stiles Stilinski. She was quite certain it happened after Jackson left Beacon Hills, even if she had noticed how good he was. He was ten times better than most people, including herself. She might have fallen in love with him when he had that panic attack in school and she’d kissed him to stop it. Or even when he’d told her that he believed that Barrow had been in school even if they couldn’t find any traces of him being there.

But when Lydia really thought about it she didn’t think that it had been one of those big things that had happened between them. Maybe she had fallen in love with Stiles a tiny bit every day since they started hanging out. She wasn’t sure and she did not care about it either. A romantic relationship with Stiles was out of the question with Malia in the picture.

Lydia loved Malia. She, Lydia and Kira had bonded quickly after Allison’s death and Lydia even considered them her new best friends. Of course they couldn’t replace Allison; _no one_ could replace Allison Argent. But she loved them and they almost filled the Allison-shaped hole in her heart. But the fact that Lydia loved Malia didn’t stop her from wanting Stiles for her own.

Lydia and Malia often slept at Kira’s place with and without the rest of the pack. So when Kira invited them over one Saturday Lydia didn’t think twice about it. Why would she? They watched a few movies, the three of them cuddled up in the couch in Kira’s living room like they had done countless times before. After they’d finished the second movie Kira got up to use the bathroom and left her friends alone.

After Kira had exited the room Malia turned to Lydia who met her brown, steady eyes. _She’s so beautiful_ , Lydia thought looking at her friend’s face lit up only by the TV screen. Malia had that kind of wild and untamed beauty, which matched her personality.

“Are you in love with Stiles?” Malia asked.

“No, of course not.” Lydia laughed shortly.

When Malia rose an eyebrow Lydia felt like she was falling down from an unbelievable height. _How could she know?_ “I can hear your heartbeat, Lydia. You’re lying.” When Lydia didn’t answer her right away Malia frowned slightly. Finally Lydia broke the silence.

“Okay, fine, I’ve got a crush on him but –“ Lydia began but Malia cut her off.

“’A _crush_ ’?” She exclaimed, sounding offended. “Lydia Martin, you do not have a _crush_ on my boyfriend.”

“Okay, I’m in love with him.” Lydia sneered. She felt worried, guilty but relived at the same time.

“Well, I’m not.” Malia said. “I love you Lydia, I really do. You and the pack have helped and taken care of me when no one else would have believed what I am and what I’ve done. And not once did you judge me.

“I’ve seen the way you look at Stiles. And I know how he feels about you even he believes that he has moved on.” Malia said. “So I’m going to break up with him.”

“You’re going to break up with Stiles?” Lydia said after a moment of silence. Malia nodded. “Why?”

“Well obviously since you two are in love and I’m currently the one standing between you.” Malia rolled her eyes but Lydia noticed the tension in her jaw. Then it finally hit Lydia. Malia wasn’t in love with Stiles and if she was right, Stiles was still in love with Lydia. The banshee looked away from Malia and shook her head. Of course she wanted Malia to break up with Stiles but it wasn’t right to do so.

“You can’t do that for me.” Lydia whispered.

“Yes I can.” Malia moved closer to Lydia with a worried look on her face. “Are we okay?” She asked carefully. Lydia nodded quickly and gave the werecoyote a wholehearted smile. Then she threw her arms around Malia and whispered a soft “thank you” into Malia’s wild hair. Her friend only responded by hugging her back.

 

 

* * *

 

A few hours after Lydia came home from Kira’s the following day she got a text from Malia. It simply said “it’s done” but Lydia understood what it meant. Lydia didn’t know how she felt about it. Last night Kira and Malia had explained that they both had noticed Lydia’s feelings towards Stiles. Apparently she hadn’t been as discreet as she had thought when it came to hiding them.

A few minutes after Malia sent the first text to Lydia a second followed. It said “don’t fuck it up, lyds” and Lydia couldn’t help but giggle nervously. She threw her hand over her mouth to silence it even if she was home alone. No, Lydia wouldn’t fuck this up.

 

* * *

 

 

Three days later Lydia got yet another text from Malia while they were in school. It said that they had to talk and that Lydia could find Malia in the girls’ bathroom.

"Hey, Malia, are you okay?" Lydia asked her friend when she closed the door behind her.

"Did you know that coyotes mate for life?" Lydia nodded and Malia continued. "When I met Stiles and hooked up with him in Eichen House I was still thinking like a coyote; that he would be mine forever. Coyotes don’t choose a mate because they love them. But humans do. When I remembered that humans only spend the rest of their lives with someone they love I started thinking about you and Stiles. I didn’t want to come between you two. So I didn’t see the point in dating him anymore.

"I want you to talk to Stiles now," Malia said, with a determinate look on her face. "Or I'll do it for you. Because this is driving me crazy."

“But –“ Lydia began.

"Now!" Malia said coolly and Lydia hurried out of the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles wasn’t in love with Malia. Sure, she was attractive and a badass, but Stiles wasn’t in love with her. He was almost a bit relived when she broke up with him, but he already missed that feeling of being with someone. And the making out. Oh god, Stiles would miss the making out.

When they met in school the day after she broke up with him it felt a bit awkward. But after a while they could start joking with each other and things felt okay. They were after all good friends and Stiles valued Malia’s friendship. Like who wouldn’t want to be friends with a butt-kicking werecoyote like her?

Some days after the break up, Lydia walked up to Stiles in school. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him into coach’s office. Stiles was about to joke about what usually happened in the office but when he saw the serious expression on Lydia’s face he shut his mouth. She was chewing on her lipstick-red lip and wouldn’t meet Stiles’ eyes. He eminently started worrying about his friend.

“Lydia, what is it?” Stiles asked but Lydia just shook her head. After a moment of silence she finally stopped ruining her delicate lips and met Stiles’ gaze. After a deep breath Lydia opened her mouth and the words that followed hit the air out of Stiles.

“I’m in love with you.” Lydia said and paled when Stiles didn’t say anything back to her. But the words were spinning around in the boy’s head like in a roundabout and he had no idea what to say. Surely he must have gotten that wrong?

Lydia swore under her breath and turned around to leave the office but Stiles grabbed her elbow. Lydia froze and Stiles asked softly; “You are?”

“Yes.” Lydia breathed, still with her back towards Stiles.

“I-I love you too.” Stiles said, surprised by his own words. He had thought that his feelings towards Lydia were gone, but the moment he said the words Stiles knew they were true. You didn’t just fall out of love with Lydia Martin.

And Lydia threw herself on Stiles’ lips.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles and Lydia walked out of coach's office hand-in-hand. It looked right, as if that was how it was supposed to be. Malia felt proud over herself even if she missed holding Stiles’ hand herself. Someone laid their hand on Malia’s shoulder and she turned to face Scott.

“You did the right thing you know.” Scott said. She nodded. Even if Scott had been the moron who made her human again Malia trusted and respected him a lot. He was the Alpha of her pack and her mentor. And Scott always did what he thought was right.

“I know.” Malia said and turned away from her friend.

 


End file.
